Opposites Attract
by dbsklover
Summary: I never really read or watched KHR but fell in love with Hibaharu through fanart so expect OOCness. These will just be little one shots of them please don't be harsh if you don't like my story you can toss it aside and forget about it. :  God Bless
1. Chapter 1

**LOL Hey I have never watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I love shipping pairings and idk why but I really like Haru but I absolutely love Hibaharu. I really don't now why I think I just like the cold guy with a cheerful girl and pairings that don't really make sense XD With the fact that I know nothing of KHR except stuff from fanart, fanfiction, and fanvideos please don't be harsh. If you don't like my story then you could just toss it away and forget about it. XD I plan to write short stories whenever I have an idea for this couple. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Rebor or any of the characters**

**WARNING! LARGE PROBABILITY OF OOCNESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Because it's Hibari<strong>

Gokudera sighed scratching his head irritatedly, Haru had just stormed off on him after another one of their arguments. Yet again it was about her self proclamation as Tsuna's future wife. Now adays it really troubled Goudera and he was determined to get her to stop calling herself that. Before it was because he thought she wasn't good enough to be Tsuna's wife but somewhere along the way he had fallen for the girl himself. His feelings were still a shock to him. He asked himself what attracted him to the loud annoying girl in the first place. It might of been the fact that they both adored Tsuna but somewhere in the middle of their arguments he found it intresting to see her mad, during those moments her eyes fierce with determination refused to back down to him.

"What's wrong Gokudera," asked Yamamoto as he took a seat next to Gokudera. "Did you fight with Haru again? Maybe you should just leave it alone, her saying she's Tsuna's wife won't hurt anyone."

Gokudera just uncapped the waterbottle in front of him and began chugging it down hoping the cool water would help cool down the headache the arguement gave him.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Gokudera choked on a gulp and sputtered it across the table. He looked around for whoever asked the question and turned around to find that it was Reborn.

"Waaa," Yamamoto looked at Gokudera," you like Haru? Oh, that's why you don't want her calling herself Tsuna's wife."

"I don't- she's just-,"Gokudera sputtered but when he saw that Reborn wasn't buying it he sighed. "I can't."

"Why not," Yamamoto asked innocently.

"Because," Gokudera's eyebrows scrunched in frustration," well **1. She only looks at the 10th 2. She'll probably think I'm trying to tease her 3. We always argue whenever we're around each other 4. Because of all the reasons she'll probably reject me 5. SHE ONLY LOOKS AT the 10th!**"

Yamamoto and Reborn just stared. Yamamoto finally broke the silence by grabbing Gokudera by the arm and began walking," those reasons are nothing, let's go tell Haru how you feel." Reborn joined the group feeling the outcome would be very interesting. They found her wandering around a park looking for Tsuna, they hid behind a tree. "There she is, go get her," Yamamoto encouraged patting him on the back. Gokudera was about to argue when something very surprising happened.

Hibari was standing in front of Haru. Haru looked instantly frightened by the male. "Hahi! Haru's sorry, Haru must be in your way, Haru will move now," Haru squealed trying to speed past the male but he caught her arm.

"I came here because I have somethings to speak about with you, herbivore." Haru's eyes widened as did Gokudera's and Yamamoto's, Reborn watched interested. What could Hibari want with Haru?

"Y-yes?" Haru wondered what she could have done to upset the dangerous male who still gripped her arm.

Hibari tugged on her arm tilting her towards him until they were eye to eye. "Be my woman." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Everyone was shocked at the demand.

"W-what," Haru stuttered trying to supress the blush threatening to ingulf her face.

Hibari sighed,"you heard me, I don't like to repeat myself."

Haru's eyes darted everywhere but at Hibari. "H-Haru is sorry but Haru only likes Tsuna."

"So what, now that you know my eyes are set on you you're now forced to see me as a man." Haru's face turned red as a beet.

Reborn whistled. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera,"hey look you could of done that."

"Shut up," Gokudera growled trying to keep his eyes on the scene in front of them," besides if she heard it come from me she'd scream at me thinking I'm teasing her."

Haru started laughing nervously," hee hee you're just kidding right?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow,"why would I kid, I'm being completely serious, so give me an answer already. Are you going to be my woman?"

"Wow, Hibari is really straightforward," Reborn commented. He looked up at Gokudera,"maybe you shoulda tried being straightforward." Gokudera just gulped and continued watching the two.

"Why Haru?"

Hibari seemed to pause to think when Hibird flew onto his shoulder. "I guess because Hibrid and you seem compatible." Haru still looked confused, it didn't explain why he would want her to be his "woman" though. "I also realized in the future I will need to find a mate to carry my family name and you seem to be the best canidate so far," Hibari explained,"you go to Midori Middle so you dispite your appearance you must be intelligent and you seem to be intimidated by me meaning you will not challenge my authority." The others gave Hibari a look from their hidden location, his reasons were so...

"Well he solved the argueing problem," Yamamoto chuckled not taking the situation that seriously.

"But Tsuna-"

"Regarding that herbivore, you seem very loyal to him and I want that loyalty on me." It would of been romantic if it were worded differently and said by anyone other than Hibari.

"Haru is sorry Hibari but Haru only likes Tsuna," Haru mumbled nervously at her feet.

"Let's see how Hibari deals with the rejection," Reborn smirked.

Hibari stood there just staring at Haru in silence. Haru waited a few seconds to see if he'd answer but when he didn't she tried to shuffle around him but when she did he caught her once again and trapped her between his arms against a tree. "You're saying that now Herbivore but once I get done with you you'll only be looking at me." With that he turned around and walked off leaving Haru blushing and shaking in fear at the same time.

Yamamoto and Reborn looked at Gokudera. "See," Yamamoto smiled,"it's working for Hibari and you even have more in common with her than Hibari."

"It won't work," Gokudera sighed, it was scary how simple Yamamoto's thoughts were.

"Why not, it's working for Hibari."

"That's because it's Hibari."

"Exactly." A voice came from behind him causing Gokudera to jump, Hibari was already walking away. He knew they were there the whole time and sensed the silver haired herbivore was his rival for the female herbivore. Hibari smirked as he continued walking leaving his rival staring after him still in shock. It wasn't going to be much of a challenge even if the silver haired and brown haired herbivore had closer relations with the female, he would win in the end. Because he was Hibari after all and Hibari always gets what he wants and right now he was setting his eyes on a cheerful female from Midori Middle School.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL there. Probably really OOC but I wanted to write this been watching to many fan videos. XD FOr those following my other stories I haven't given up on them I just have writers block concerning those stories right now.<strong>

**-DBSKLOVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm surprised how well recieved my first chapter was thank you all! So here's another one, it's based on a picture of Hibaharu I see a lot. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>Check Up<strong>

It was a very unusual scene. A group of girls had surrounded the entrance to the nurse's office at Midori Middle School giggling about a handsome stranger. That handsome stranger happened to be Hibari but that wasn't the unusual part. That was the fact that Hibari was standing in front of a half dressed Haru. She stood in a skirt her shirt off trying to cover herself with the patient cloth the nurse gave her to try on.

"Hahi! Hibari what are you doing?"

"What are you doing," Hibari asked not even embarassed enough to look away.

"Haru's getting a physical check up," Haru explained trying to cover herself up without Hibari noticing.

But he noticed and grabbed the hand trying to pull the sleeve up,"by a male doctor? Unacceptable." He had chased the doctor out of the room before and he stood embarassed behind the crowd of teenage girls.

Haru sighed,"Hibari he's just a doctor." Hibari closed the curtain not listening to her. The boy population of the school were trying to peek past the girls, they apparently heard that there was a half dressed girl in the room.

Hibari had totally ignored her last comment. "Why are you not attending an all girls school, if you're going to attend a co-ed school I'm going to transfer you to Namimori."

"Wait," Haru caught Hibari's arm," why would Hibari do that?" Hibari had not closed the curtain fully and Haru was beginning to move out from behind it. The guys whistled when they saw Haru's creamy arms reached out to Hibari. He stormed over and slammed the door shut.

"Because you're my woman and I'm not going to let you walk around males without me beside you."

Haru blushed," Haru already told you, Haru only likes Tsuna."

Hibari walked forward making Haru walk backwards, backing her into a wall. "And I've told you," Hibari rested his arms on the wall and moved so close their noses were almost touching," I'm going to make you look only at me and it seems it's working." Haru was blushing and her legs were threatening to give out under her, out of fear or flattery she didn't now. She noticed that she was still half dressed and tried to put the dress on but Hibari stopped her again. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," Haru explained confused.

"Leave it," Hibari walked over to the doctor's table," I'll be giving you your physical."

"Wait," Haru exclaimed.

"What now,"Hibari sighed,"you shouldn't be embarassed, your my woman me seeing your body wouldn't be a problem."

"No," Haru shook her head and pulled out her bag,"if you're going to be my doctor you have to look the part."

Hibari walked out from behind the curtain. "Can we start now," Hibari stood cladded in a white lab coat and tie and the outfit was topped with a pair of glasses and a clipboard. Haru content with the outfit nodded.

The physical went smoothly due to Hibari being the professional person he was. Haru changed and opened the door while Hibari sat in the doctors chair reading over Haru's information on his clipboard. The girls let out a wave of screams when seeing Hibari dressed as a doctor. "I want him to give me my physical too," they all squealed.

Haru didn't know why but she didn't lie the attention Hibari was getting from the girls. She shook the thought out of her head, she wasn't being possesive of Hibari, Haru only loved Tsuna!

"Haru," Hibari beckoned her over without looking up from the clipboard. Haru walked over confused and Hibari took of his glasses and looked at her," I think you should stop eating so much cake."

Haru's mouth dropped in shock, feeling insulted she screeched,"are you calling me fat?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Hibari just called Haru fat. XD No Haru's not fat I think he'd be the type that likes his woman to be on the skinner side though. Well I also really like Yamaharu so there might be a little bit of them in the next chapter, I got a basic idea for it, just saying I always make these chapter as I go along I have no plot line. I do that with all my stories. -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey been pretty hectic these past few weeks but heres the next chapter. It might me all funky because these past few chapters I've been updating foe every story have been over the course of days. I really like HibaHaru but I also really like YamaHaru and I feel like he'd be the only one Hibari would be worried about due to Yamamoto's personality from what I've seen. Sorry excuse my lack of knowledge on the ten year bazooka. :P -DBKLOVER**

* * *

><p><strong>The Toughest Rival<strong>

The brown haired herbivore he could take, the silver haired one was not a problem but as he saw Haru's cheeks flush as she laughed he tensed up. Haru, Hibari's woman, was laughing with the baseball obssessed herbivore. Hibari's other "two" rivals weren't really rivals, one was obsessed wth another woman and she saw the other as a rival but this guy, he radiated the overly cheerful personality. They got along too well, they seemed to agree on everything and everything they did together made them happy. Haru said she only saw Yamamoto as a friend but Hibari couldn't trust Yamamoto. It was obvious to darker of the two males but the the more cheerful one was still clueless about his own feelings. When he was asked about his relationship with Haru he only said," she's fun to be around and I really like to see her smile."

The worst part was that the baseball herbivore got away several times due to his connection with Haru. Such as the instance when Haru climbed up a tree to build Hibird a nest. Hibari knew she would fall eventually so he just stood under the tree watching her and making sure no passing male could look up her skirt. Hibari sighed as he saw her slip but as he outstretched his arms a pair of longer arms reached out from his right side. Yamamoto caught her but ended up falling down himself. They looked at one another surprised but that soon broke into laughter. Hibari left without a word, he couldn't punish Yamamoto because he did save Haru after all, he wasn't jealous though he just didn't want to watch them acting so immature in public . But everyone did notice the gloom coming from the roof where he remained for the rest of the day. That man was untouchable as long as he was wanted around by Haru. What Hibari didn't understand was why she wanted to spend time with Yamamoto when she had him?

He also hated the fact that he looked like the antagonist comapared to Yamamoto. He was the leader of the disiplinary comimttee after all. He disliked scolding Haru because it made her resist his advanced even more, not only that but she always turned to the herbivore whenever he did. There were times when he actually had to give in, even though he would never admit he did, like during the festival. Haru wanted to do a children's day festival at Namimori but Hibari forbade it. He found it a useless holiday and questioned why Haru would bother holding it at a school she didn't even attend. But of course after pouting she found Yamamoto who, of course, found that it was a great idea and agreed to help her with it. He found them in walking in the front of the school, side by side, laughing and holding kites. Hibari was already irritated at the fact that the herbivore had the nerve to stand by his woman let alone make her laugh. They both sensed the deadly aura eminatting from behind them and jumped when they saw Hibari. Yamamoto thought that it was funny so he decided to take Haru's hand and running. Hibari was furious and pulled Haru out of his reach before the pair could react. Haru started whinning about it being Hibari's fault because he wouldn't allow them to have a festival so to get her to shut up he finally sighed and agreed. Haru was so happy she jumped for joy and even gave Hibari a hug. Hibari was so stunned he actually forgot about punishing Yamamoto.

The situation now was the worst so far. Hibari and Haru were sitting in front of the ten year older Yamamoto. Hibari was in the middle of making sure the two weren't together alone when Lambo's bazooka hit Yamamoto. It was completely silent as they waited for the smoke to dissipate, Hibari held Haru protectively to himself. They heard a deep chuckle as they smoe cleared. "I remember now, Hibari you never change," the voice chuckled. The other two were shocked into silence at the presence of the older Yamamoto.

Yamamoto possessed the same carefree smile but with more maturity. "Y-yamamoto," Haru asked.

Yamamoto turned to Haru and smiled gently," ah Haru I forgot how cute you used to look."

Instead of feeling flatter she pouted," are you saying that Haru get's uglier in the future?"

Yamamoto let out a booming laugh and leaned forward and tilted her chin up,"no, you become more beautiful." Haru blushed but Hibari wasn't going to stand for it.

He smacked Yamamoto's hand away but Yamamoto didn't seem to be surprised. "Get your pedophelic hands off my woman," Hibari growled.

Yamamoto smirked with lazy eyes and wrapped an arm around Haru's waiste,"what's wrong with holding my wife?"

"WHAT," Haru exclaimed blushing. "Haru only loves Tsuna!"

Yamamoto shook his head laughing," I'm kidding but you do get over Tsuna and you are married."

"Who am I married to," Haru asked genuinely curious.

Yamamoto nudged his head towards Hibari," Mister Doom and Gloom over there."

"I told you," Hibari sighed.

"No," Haru cried," Haru wanted to marry a man who will treat her gently and lover her unconditionally!"

Yamamoto walked up and wiped her tear," don't worry I'll always be by your side I'll love you unconditionally."

Hibari growled and lunged at Yamamoto. Lambo came in time to see Hibari and shot the bazooka in hopes to stop them. The problem was that it hit all three of them. Yamamoto reverted back to his younger self but now a mature Hibari and Haru were sitting in front of them. Yamamoto was still sitting in a close proximity with the ten year older Haru and jumped back. "I'm sorry miss!"

Haru giggled and hugged Yamamoto," ohhhhh haru forgot how cute you were!"

"Ugh, I remember now, he still hung around you back then too. At least back then he didn't know about his own feelings for you," Hibari said lazily.

"Hibari you aren't jealous," Lambo asked confused.

Hibari smirked,"why should I be, I'm the Cloud Guardian and he's the Rain Guardian, the rain can fall without clouds. Besides Haru chose to marry me over him."

"Honey, don't be so mean! Yamamoto was and is my best male friend," Haru scolded.

"Honey,"Yamamoto asked confused.

Haru giggled and hugged Hibari's waiste," Hibari was the one who wanted me to call him that, he thought it was better if the wife gave a pet name to the husband. Isn't he cute?"

That only made the spectators confused. When did Hibari turn so soft. They looked over at the matured Hibari, they still failed to find how he could be cute. Hibari did something that shocked Lambo to the point of his jaw dropping to the floor. He pulled Haru into his lap and kissed the crown of her head.

"Hahi, Hibari not here, there are children," Haru blushed trying to push away.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this," Hibari looked over at Yamamoto," this is to show him that you're mine."

"Haru thought you said you weren't jealous," Haru giggled raising an eyebrow. Hibari just grunted and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Um," Lambo interrupted," when did Haru start liking Hibari back, she always said she only loved Tsuna."

Haru opened her mouth to answer but in a poof they were replaced with their younger selves. Haru noticed that she was still in Hibari's lap and tried to jump out but he kept her in his lap with ease. "Why bother running, we all know your mine," he smirked.

"Hahi, Haru doesn't know what you're talking about," Haru huffed still trying to get out of Hibari's grip. Hibari looked over and noticed Yamamoto watching them. He wasn't jealous but Hibari pulled Haru in for a kiss making sure Yamamoto saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, everything is probably incorrect but just a daydreamers poo work. :P Still going to be the optomistic and hope you guys like this. -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, back! Been busy, finally found a slot of free time! XD This is a small idea and sorry if this wasn't what you guys were waiting for but I still hope you enjoy it! -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>Hibari was not expecting this. He had invited Haru and only Haru to his father's business dinner but here they were along with the tall baseball loving he invited Haru to come she seemed nervous in answering so he decided to help calm her nerves by allowing her to bring his friend. He was expecting her to bring her female friend, Sasagawa Kyoko but she just happened to get sick the day of the dinner and she <em>had<em> to take _him_ instead. Hibari was debating with his moral weither to pick up a glass of wine as he watched the baseball herbivore court his woman.

He was now twenty and them eighteen. It had been around four years since he started courting her himself. He had expected to win her over easily but now years later she had barely gotten over the Sawada herbivore. She seemed to be more confortable around him now but with every one step she took with him she had taken two with Yamamoto. When she finally realised that Sawada had feelings for her own friend Sasagawa she distanced herself from the two for a while. During that time she had become more accepting of Hibari but she practically jumped into the baseball player's arms.

Hibari never liked physical contact unless it involved his fist with someone's face but it bothered him quite a lot when Miura Haru chose to run to Yamamoto Takeshi to cry to. He was there when she barged in to tell them that her beloved Tsuna was in love with her friend Kyoko, something they both knew. She stood there faking a laugh and Hibari stood there silently, not knowing what to do. He knew she was about to cry but had no idea how to stop it. It irritated him and he had no idea why. He had chosen her as his future mate because she was the best choice at the time. But along the way he had somehow become attached to her. Somehow his future mate could only be her to him, even when he found other women more qualified and would be more than willing to be his mate, he would turn a blind eye. They didn't have a bright enough smile, they didn't like dressing up, they didn't speak in third person. He knew that he wanted her and only her but he wasn't so sure about her. That day she stood there about to cry the baseball freak had given her a smile and extended his arms. She had ran straight in his arms as soon as he did, and broke into sobs. Hibari stood watching with clenched fists. That should have been his role, she was his. But that wasn't something Hibari Kyouya did, give physical support. He had managed to ask her if she was done crying after her sobs died down and she wiped away a tear giving him a smile.

She had gotten closer to him though, she would walk over and talk with him whenever she saw him now instead of hiding and shaking in fear. He also noticed that she now stood that much closer to him and with each passing chat she would relax a little more or move a little closer. Her smile was that more genuine and bright when she talked to him even when all she got back from him was a nod or a one word response. She knew he wasn't a very social person and was content with the fact he even put up with listening to her. Hibari also noticed that whenever she ran into him by surprise or if they were caught alone she would give him the nervous smile that a couple of girls would give him. Not one full fear but with a slight blush. He took this as a good sign because those girls were the ones that left him notes in his office and homemade desserts in his locker. He was expecting the same from her but the baseball herbivore was always getting in the way. Whenever Hibari got any time alone with Haru it wasn't long before Yamamoto would pop in looking for Haru and whenever she baked anything she would make sure to bake enough for the two of them.

Yamamoto was seriously getting in the way. He seemed to be getting further along the track of being Haru's mate. She was more energetic when she was with him and laughed more often. There was also the matter of physical touch. Hibari hated their physical attachment to each other so much. Haru was always self-concious of her distance whenever she was with Hibari. Even if she just slightly brushed his shoulder she would jump back instantly. She had no problem with the taller herbivore, she always tugged on his arm whenever she wanted to get his attention or lean on him whenever she felt tired. Hibari never got jealous, it just wasn't him, but he did want the quality that the baseball herbivore had. The ability to get Haru to open up to him but without the baseball freaks annoying airhead qualities. Hibari would try to adapt to her but how could he? By smiling? Laughing? Without any hostility? No.

"Hahi! It's getting cold," Haru chattered rubbing her arms. She was wearing a strapless silk red dress, which Hibari had to admit fit her figure quite well. But it wasn't something quite right for the current location. Hibari forgot to inform Haru that the dinner would be outside, a garden dinner, so she failed to bring a jacket. "Feel, Haru's hands are so cold," Haru extended her hands for Yamamoto to feel. Hibari ignored the current person he was talking to and watched what the baseball bother would do.

"Wow, you're freezing!" Hibari rolled his eyes, she did just say that. "Come here." Hibari stiffened, Yamamoto had taken her hands and pulled her into a hug. He stood there smiling rubbing her arms to warm her up while she curled up in his chest shivering. Hibari was furious, she was his, how dare the herbivore touch her bare arms and hold her in such a manner. And her, he stood glaring at her huddle shivering form, who allowed her to look so cute in front of another male? He wasn't the only one that noticed, those around smiled at the two. Hibari noticed that even though he brought her to be his date she had spent the whole time with her "best friend". They had turned out to look more like dates then he did with her.

"Isn't that girl your date Young Mr. Hibari," the annoying herbivore he was talking just had to point out.

Hibari stormed over to the two huddles abandoning his conversation with the unimportant herbivore. "Yes, she's mine." Hibari was there in a matter of steps and pulled them apart in a second. "I'll be taking my date back now,"Hibari spat in a cold tone at Yamamoto dragging a confused Haru with an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hibari? Why-"but a blazer was thrown in her arms. She looked at Hibari confused.

Hibari had taken the blazer he was wearing and tossed it to her,"next time if you're cold come tell me, no one else. You're my woman, you should be relying only on me and you shouldn't be allowing men or anyone else to touch you." With that he started walking into the crowd again, he stopped in the middle to turn back at the still confused Haru,"stay by me, you're my date." Haru grinned before she shuffled over to Hibari, this time when their arms brushed she didn't jump back. Hibari also noticed that even though after that she still continued to hang around the baseball herbivore she kept her distance when talking to him and would lean a little on Hibari instead when she was tired even though she was still too afraid to complain to him. Hibari took the jacket mission as a success, next time he would try and drape an arm around her shoulder instead. He couldn't be the beaming, smiling person Yamamoto was but he was still trying. He would just take baby steps. No, he would just take his time. Hibari Kyouya doesn't take _baby _steps, or get jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Hibari was probably way out of character along with Haru and Yamamoto but what is done is done. I was thinking about doing a chapter with Mukuro next, what do you guys think? -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Back again, been a while huh? XD Well sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected. Remember idk much about KHR so this chapter will probably have a ton of mistakes XP -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>The room was tense. Haru was standing behind Hibari confused while he growled at the two people who entered the room. The growl was directed more at the man with heterochromic eyes. It turned out to be Hibari's hated enemy Rokudo Mukuro with Chrome right behind him. The rest of the room backed up and watched what the two would do. Hibari refused to move from his position, before Haru could even notice Mukuro entering the room Hibari had blocked her from the blue haired man. Hibari just stood tense glaring at the man before him waiting for him to make a move. Haru noticing the whole room was quiet and wondering why Hibari just stood up right in front of her looked over his shoulder.<p>

She smiled when she saw her cosplay buddy," Ah, Mukuro it's been a long time since we saw each other!" Haru opened the conversation as she walked around Hibari to greet his enemy. "I've been working on some new costumes would you like to tr-" She only managed to take a few steps before she was pulled back protectively in Hibari's arms. Hibari, tucking Haru under his chin, sent Mukuro a growl.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, he had heard Hibari was spending more time around the little brown haired girl but he never expected him to be so protective of her. But a smirk grew on his face, this would be an entertaining time for him.

Mukuro cupped his cheek with one hand and waved Haru over with the other hand, "Haru, could you come over here for a moment?" Haru snuck out of Hibari's arm much to his annoyance and walked over to Mukuro wondering what he had to say to her. With Haru standing right in front of him he looked over her head to see a fuming Hibari and smirked to himself. He leaned down and cupped Haru's ear. He kept his eyes on Hibari and his smirk grew when he noticed Hibari's fury rising. "What's your relationship with Hibari, hn?"

At the implied relationship with Hibari her face exploded in a glowing red. "Hahi?" She turned to peek at the said gloomy man and when she saw he was watching her she turned away and covered her face. Mukuro chuckled patting her head. Chrome becoming uncomfortable with the attention that Murkuro was giving Haru, tugged on his shirt. He looked back at her and patted her head reassuringly. The he remembered a rumor.

"Ah, Haru, I heard that you also made Hibari wear one of your cosplay costumes."

The rest of the room turned to Hibari, they had never heard of this. "Hibari, is that true," Tsuna asked. Hibari shot him a glare and Tsuna was silent and let the four continue their interaction.

Mukuro laughed and continued,"yes, I heard Hibari was dressed up as a doctor, a handsome one at that." The group turned their shocked expression at Hibari to ask if this was true but Hibari kept his eyes on the heterchromic eyed man. He turned to Haru and put on a frown," now Haru, why does he get to cosplay as a handsome doctor and you give me all these strange costumes?" He tilted his head and moved closer to Haru.

"Well those clothes didn't seem like the would suit Hibari and Haru thought that would be the only costume he'd wear." Haru explained, not bothered at all by Mukuro's close proximity. But Hibari was, he was ready to murder somebody, and he knew just who.

"Oh, Haru! Are you saying you found Hibari attractive in those clothings?" Haru's eyes widened and her cheeks were painted in red and she began stuttering trying to explain herself. Mukuro just laughed and leaned closer and reached his hand up to hold her cheek," you know, if you let me try on those clothes I could look attractive as well."

But before he could touch Haru his hand was smacked away and Haru was pulled into Hibari's arms again. This time he held her close enough to make her lose her breath. "Stay away from my woman Mukuro," Hibari warned.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, so Haru's your woman?"

"Don't refer to Haru by her name!"

Mukuro chuckled again and pulled Chrome closer to him," don't worry I already have a special little lady." He looked over at Haru confused in Hibari's arms and smirked," but it would be interesting to have 'Hibari's woman'..." Chrome frowned and pulled at Mukuro's shirt. He smiled gently at Chrome," you're still the best Chrome."

"My woman is always the best woman," Hibari growled.

"Wait a minute," Yamamoto finally spoke up from the crowd was watching in fear. "Hibari, you said you picked Haru because she was the best canidate for being your mate, what about Chrome? Wouldn't she be a better option?"

"Hahi, Yamamoto that was mean!"

Hibari turned to him,"how did you know I said that?" But he shrugged it off," it would seem that way wouldn't it...but, there's just something about Chrome that irritates me. It's just something about her clothing and especially her hair."

"Ah so you think your little Haru is better than my little Chrome?"

"I told you to stop using her name."

"How about we have a competition," Reborn finally spoke up. The two males and the females beside them turned to face Reborn. "How about we see which couple is the best? The two pairs will compete and we will have a vote at the end." The group nodded and agreed to the idea, not like they had much of a choice.

"First challenge: Team work. You guys will have to cross an entire track by means of a three-legged race." From the start the pairs looked stacked. Mukuro stood with an arm wrapped around Chrome's waist and she had an arm around his and he was explaining their plan as she nodded along. While Haru was trying to get as much distance between her and Hibari as possible while having her leg tied to his and Hibari irritatedly pulling their tied leg causing her to tip back towards him. As soon as Reborn waved the flag Mukuro and Chrome were practically running down the track. Hibari was trying to rush down the path with Haru jumping with one leg trying to keep up. Eventually Haru fell flat on her face. She got up slowly ready for Hibari to yell at her for being so clumsy. She shut her eyes as she felt Hibari yank the cloth at their legs away. But she opened her eyes in shock when she felt herself being lifted up. She was on Hibari's back and he was rushing towards the finish line. He was running at an almost unhuman speed and Haru wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to keep from flying off. When he passed Mukuro and Chrome he made sure to kick Mukuro in the back of his knee.

They passed the finish line first but since they broke the string and Hibari carried Haru instead of them walking side by side Mukuro and Chrome won. Haru had sustained a scratched knee and Chrome had too. When Hibari tripped Mukuro, Mukuro was sent falling and Chrome was pulled down with him. "Next challenge: Lovey Dovey Boo Boo." Everyone turned to Reborn. "Shut up and fix the injuries already. Whichever couple does it it best wins."

"Chrome," Mukuro smiled gently patting a seat on a doctors inspection table in front of him," please take a seat and let me take a look at that." Chrome nodded and plopped herself down nervously in front of Mukuro.

As he wrapped her leg gently, Chrome mumbled an apology," I'm sorry Mukuro."

He looked up and chuckled," why are you sorry, it's not your fault an immature jerk cheated." He finished wrapping her knee and gave it a small kiss," to help it heal faster." The whole group was touched by the scene, all but Hibari.

Right after Mukuro and Chrome finished Hibari lifted Haru's leg without warning and caused her to fall back on the table. He only huffed when Haru complained that he was wrapping to tight but always rewrapped it for her. When he was done, he pulled her leg up even futher causing Haru to fall onto her back on the table.

"H-Hahi! Hibari! What are you doing?" Haru was utterly confused.

"Be quiet, I'm kissing your knee, like they did." Hibari didn't understand that the way he was doing it wasn't sweet at all. Haru could only cover her face as the blush covered her face and watch Hibari kiss her knee. The others were watching with a blush across their cheeks as well.

"Wow Hibari," Yamamoto laughed," you seem pretty experienced with women."

"What arre you talking about," Hibari deadpanned, still not moving from his position.

Ryohei boomed with laughter,"come on you have all those fangirls lining outside your house, you must've taken some in for the night before."

"Ah, you guys are talking about mating," the others looked away, feeling awkward about how Hibari described it. "I do not belive in mating before marriage, it's improper."

The groups eyes blugged. "Hibari's old fashioned?"

"Hahi! Can Hibari get off Haru now?" Haru covered her eyes embarassed. Hibari looked at her for a moment before he shoved her leg away rolling her backwards.

"So who wins," Hibari asked bluntly. They looked at him as if wondering if he was real. "Well?"

Everyone beside the pairs gathered in a group. They looked back to inspect the couples again, Chrome had her eye closed as Mukuro petted her head smiling. Haru was trying to inforce distance from Hibari while he just listened bored. It was obvious who the winner was. They all decided to vote for Mukuro and Chrome, it was a unanimous decision.

"The winners are," Reborn announced," Hibari and Haru."

"WHAT?" Tsuna and Gokudera cried out.

"We all voted for Mukuro and Chrome," Gokudera exclaimed," they actually got along unlike that other stupud pair!"

"Well my vote outrules all of your votes," Reborn explained," and yes Mukuro and Chrome were more smooth but they seemed too acted though Haru and Hibar didn't get along they were more genuine in emotions."

Hibari pulled Haru closer to him and smirked at Mukuro," my woman is best."

Haru shoved Hibari away, but this time without as much of her usual force. And instead of exclaiming it Haru mumbled,"Haru's not you're woman... Hibari never even asked Haru properly..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well yuppers there it is. My attempt at a chapter. I don't mind Hibari being all seductive but I thought he'd fit well with the old fashioned no "mating" before marriage types. XD -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I was gone for so long been very busy with school, finals and clubs and all. But I'm not dead guys! I might not update as fast but it'll pick up during breaks( i hope) and during summer. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>Haru was patching up Hibari's arm scolding him all the while.<p>

"Why do you always do that," Haru sighed," Haru told you Haru would be fine."

Hibari wasn't even paying attention. "Are you done?"

Haru slapped on the last bandage and Hibari gave an almost not existing twitch. "Hibari you can't protect me and go on with the mission at the same time." This time she scolded in a softer tone holding his cheek and resting her forehead on his. Somewhere along the way Haru surprised everyone one day by appearing for breakfast hand in hand with Hibari grinning from ear to ear announcing that they were offically together. Haru acted as much if not more in love with Hibari as she did with Tsuna Hibari was considered the obsessive one. He was even more possessive of Haru after that, to the point of injuring himself on missions just to protect Haru when the other guardians could have protected her perfectly fine. He would insist on going everywhere with her and even standing outside her door whenever she went to the bathroom.

"I can."

"Yamamoto could have protected Haru."

"No, only I can protect you," Hibari glared.

Haru sighed and kissed Hibari's forehead. "Hibari...you know I love you but I think we need some time apart..."

Hibari gripped her arm and growled," what?"

Instead of shaking in fear as other's would her love for him made her immune to his intimidation, much to Hibari's dislike. She looked directly into his eyes," I'm not saying we break up just that we need some time apart so that you can focus more on your missions." Hibari stayed silent so Haru continued,"you also need to rely on the others to be able to protect me, you can't always be where I am at every second of everyday, though you've sure tried." Hibari was still silent, so Haru gave him one peck on the cheek and left the room.

Haru was pushing the remains of her cake around a plate. Even though she was the one that proposed the break it was only a week and she already missed Hibari. She missed being with him, talking while he ignored her, holding hands, and kissing him, oh how she missed kissing. She was reminiscing on the last point when Kyoko sat across from her.

"Hi, Haru," Kyoko greeted causing Haru to jump out of her daydream.

"Oh! Hi Kyoko," Haru smiled nervously, blushing from her thought.

"Nee, Haru are you missing Hibari yet," Kyoko asked innocently.

"What, psshhh, no," Haru denied vehemently.

"Oh," Kyoko answered confused," I heard Hibari has been missing you terribly."

"What?" Haru blushed at the thought of Hibari admitting that he missed her. "How do you know?"

"Well I didn't hear him say it but I heard from the other..." And Kyoko began explaining how she came to the conclusion that Hibari had missed her. The other's noticed that Hibari had a darker gloom around him but the scary part was that he was less violent. Tsuna recalled a couple of days ago when walking down a hall Yamamoto had bumped shoulders with Hibari on accident. Tsuna was so sure Hibari was actually going to kill Yamamoto from the look on his face. He had shocked everyone in view by simply walking away chanting curses under his breath. Then when it came to missions, much to everyone's relief, Haru and his separation didn't affect him except for the hint he was letting his frustration out on any enemy he could lay his hands on. But as soon as the mission was over he would head directly to his room. It wasn't just after missions but everyday since Haru had left him in the hospital wing, he would come out for what he'd need and go back to his room. Though seemed impossible it looked a lot like Hibari was sulking.

Haru blushed feeling embarrassed and bubbly at the same time. She wasn't the only one feeling lonely. She rushed out the the kitchen not realizing she had just left without saying goodbye to Kyoko but Kyoko just smiled and giggled at her friend.

"Yamamoto," Haru entered his room out of breath," where is Hibari?"

"He's out on a small mission, breaking up a small gang fight. Why?"

Haru blushed," I-uh- I just need to tell him something."

Yamamoto looked at Haru's blush and laughed," I could take you out to see him, it's a small mission so you'd be safe with me."

Haru really wanted to see Hibari as soon as possible so she agreed eagerly. As they were headed towards Hibari's location Haru was reassured with the fact that the neighborhood looked nicer than most that they've been too and the fact it was still daylight. Then they heard a cry of pain further down their path.

"Hibari!" Haru ran ahead worried that it might of been Hibari. When she reached the sound of the cry she saw Hibari holding a bloodied (hopefullly) unconscious man up by his shirt, he was also surrounded by other unconscious men but he himself looked perfectly fine.

"Gosh, you didn't have to beat them unconscious," Yamamoto sighed smiling when he had caught up with Haru.

"Hibari..." Haru was so relieved and happy to see him again she was near tears.

"They wouldn't comply," Hibari muttered tossing the man down and looked at Haru," why did you bring Haru out here, it's dangerous."

"Don't worry this isn't really dangerous and besides I'm watching her," Yamamoto waved him off.

"Not that dangerous," one of the remaining goons exclaimed outraged and turned to Haru," let's hear you say that after I cut your little girlfriend up!"

Of course, Yamamoto was already in front of Haru ready for the oncoming attack but Hibari had appeared there in an instant. He caught the blade with his bare hand headbutted the guy unconscious, kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the face so hard it sent him flying almost 10 feet away. "No one touches her," he roared. He was attacking the remaining men before they could even think about running off forgetting all about his bleeding palm. After everyone of the goons were thoroughly beaten up Hibari stood in the middle of the aftermath. "No one touches her," he repeated huffing.

He fell to his knees when Yamamoto caught his unconscious form. "You didn't have to hurt your hand, I could have taken that guy easily," Yamamoto sighed.

Haru ran up to Hibari in tears. "Hibari!" She held his injured hand gingerly.

"Don't worry he's just weak from the blood loss and lack of protein after the past few days," he looked at Hibari's red forehead," it didn't help that he headbutted that guy."

Hibari woke up lying in his bed with one of those annoying IV things in his arm. He was about to rip it out when he felt a pair of small delicate hands stop him. Hibari looked up to see Haru glare at him with her puffy eyes.

"How could you abuse your body to this state," Haru scolded slapping his chest. "Why didn't you eat, sleep?"

"Trying to put up with those annoying herbivores ruined my appetite and the food aren't as appealing if it's not you making it specifically for me and do you know how hard it is to sleep when you make it out to be me that's chasing you away," Hibari rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Haru gripped his injured his hand and began crying," Haru's sorry, you're like this because of Haru. Haru's sorry Haru was being selfish."

Hibari sighed and pulled Haru into his lap and let her cry into his chest. "It's fine, it's my job to protect you, even from yourself at times." He closed his eyes ready to let her cry herself out but he felt fist pounding on his chest.

"Hibari you idiot, this is your fault too," Haru cried.

"What," Hibari asked slightly annoyed.

"Why'd you have to jump in front of that man and injure your hand, Yamamoto had the whole situation in control!"

"Because I'm the only one that can protect you," Hibari murmured in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"Haru said Yamamoto had the situation in control."

"I'm not saying that he isn't _capable_ of protecting you, just that _only I_ can protect you."

"What, why," Haru tried to push of his chest to look him in the eyes but he just pulled her back and tucked her head under his chin.

"Because you might fall in love with the person protecting you."

"**What**," Haru deadpanned.

"Wasn't that the reason why you obsessed over that stupid herbivore in the first place?"

"Well that wasn't the only reason Haru liked Tsuna."

This time Hibari held Haru back to look her in the eyes," then what did you see in that pathetic herbivore?"

Haru leaned in and pecked Hibari on the lips and smiled," Haru doesn't remember because Haru only loves Hibari." Hibari wasn't satisfied with just a small peck so he gripped the back of her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He was rolling Haru beside him when he felt the IV tug at his arm. He glared at it while Haru busted out laughing.

Hibari turned his glare to Haru," this is your fault."

"I'm sorry," Haru calmed down her laughter and smiled at Hibari," I'll make you hamburger steak for dinner."

He leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Taa Daa! Hope this makes up for the fact I was gone for so long! I personally would love a guy like this LOL Fantasies through fanfics LOLOL It was my hubby's birthday on the 26th. Hope you had an amazing day Jaejoong!(Little loopy in love sorry) 3 -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Went to the Tet Festival today, had so much fun! My voice is raw, got bruises from the rides and my cousin lost his phone battery on the Zipper LOL Well I wanted to get this idea down before it dissappeared. And this is for you Jing-DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>Haru was crying inside a fancy hotel master suite. The other person standing awkwardly watching her was the unfortunate Gokudera. He didn't know how to comfort the woman, he and she had always had a bad relationship. He tried to ignore it and wait for her to stop crying but she kept going. Every moment was getting even more awkward, the hotel had sent someone up twice already to see if everything was okay when he himself didn't know how to answer that. He peeked at her and regretted doing so, a small blush was dusted across his cheeks. He found the small crystals falling from her eyes beautiful. Others would of been pretty disgusted with the snot running down her nose but he was blinded by affection.<p>

Yes, Gokudera now 13 years later finally admitted that he was a little in love with Haru. Though now he couldn't do anything like comfort her by holding her because he faced the wrath of her husband. Haru now 13 years later was Mrs. Haru Miura Hibari. He was of course depressed when the two announced their engagement but he couldn't help feeling what he did for her. He really couldn't avoid her, they all lived in the same home because of the mafia business and every time they were together they would both be drawn to an argument. He always took the arguments with her as an opportunity to just stare at her and get her to look at her.

But ever since she started dating Hibari she had stopped fighting with him as much. She spent most of the time clinging to Hibari's arm and pecking him with kisses while Gokudera just watched with a scowl. Whenever Gokudera said something to try and provoke her she would just reply with a smile and turn back to Hibari blinded by love. Hibari didn't even pay attention to Gokudera but he was sure those times when he pulled Haru into his lap was just to irritate him. Now he was with Haru in an almost romantic themed room, which just made things even more awkward for him. This would have been the perfect opportunity to get back at Hibari if it weren't the fact that he was slightly intimidated by her husband and the reason she was crying was because of her husband.

"Kyoya doesn't love Haru anymore," Haru blew her nose in a handkerchief Gokudera gave her," today was our anniversary!" They were in Italy for some small business and Hibari took Haru with him for their anniversary but unexpected trouble came up and Hibari left Haru with Gokudera to watch over her. She begged for him to take her with him arguing that it was their anniversary but he wouldn't risk it. And here she was in a beautiful red dress in a fancy hotel suite with a man that wasn't her husband. "Kyoya has kept me away from him for a while now. This isn't the first time, he wouldn't take me with him on his other missions either, even if it wasn't dangerous."

Gokudera just coughed into his hand, he didn't know how to respond to that. "What if he's cheating on Haru," she began panicking," what if he's tired of Haru?" Gokudera tugged at his tie, this was getting really awkward. He suddenly felt a hand tug on his suit and gulped trying to hold back his blush. Haru was right in front of him looking up at him with wide doe eyes. "Gokudera, is there something wrong with Haru?"

"W-what?"

"Is Haru not pretty, does this dress look bad?" Haru looked up at him anxiously.

He tried to avoid eye contact and tried to back away much to his body's protest. "It *ahem* looks very...nice."

"Then why is Hibari avoiding Haru. Maybe there's something wrong with Haru..." She was ready to burst out in tears again but Gokudera grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"No, don't you ever think like that," Gokudera ordered. "You're a beautiful bright woman, annoying at times but," he rubbed the tears from her eyes," you make everyone feel better with a single and you always put your heart in everything you do..." Haru looked at Gokudera, surprised that he said such nice things. Gokudera got so caught up in looking at Haru's face in the moonlight he let his feelings slip out," Haru, just be mine."

"What," Haru asked confused.

Gokudera snapped out of his stupor and blushed, thinking madly for an excuse," I mean let me be a fake boyfriend to make Hibari jealous! You know like those dramas, so that he'll realize how important you are!"

Haru laughed and pushed out of his arms. "That's okay Gokudera, I could never do that to Kyoya." She looked back up at Gokudera and gave him a gentle smile," but thank you for being here for me."

He pulled her back into his chest," Haru please let me do this. Let me be the one by your side even if it's not real because...Haru...I I lo-"

The last part was interrupted with a crash from the large window. Gokudera instinctively tucked Haru under him and dove to the side. With Haru safe under his cover he scanned outside the window to see what had caused the glass shatter, he looked into the neighboring hotel room and saw a man with a snipe aiming the gun at them again, but was swiftly kicked to the side by another man, Hibari. He heard a blood curdling scream from that room but turned his attention to the sound of the doorknob turning. He held Haru protectively with one arm and pulled out a dynamite with the other ready to protect Haru with all he had.

"Thank goodness you guys are both okay," Yamamoto smiled when he entered the room. "The enemy heard that the Vongola had reserved this floor and tried to attack those who were here, we figured out a little too late" he explained laughing. "You guys are fine though."

"Get off my wife," Hibari growled near the balcony and the broken window. Gokudera wondered how he had gotten into the room so fast then looked down to see that Haru was, in fact, under him. When he dove to protect her he had shoved them both onto the bed. He began blushing madly and instantly jumped off her falling to the floor.

"Kyoya," Haru cried smiling at the man before her. He was next to her as soon as she uttered the last syllable inspecting her for injuries and found a scratch on her arm from a piece of flying glass.

"You let her get hurt," he glared at Gokudera. Gokudera glared back ready to argue when Haru grabbed Hibari's arm.

"Gokudera saved Haru's life, this little scratch is nothing."

Hibari tucked Haru under his chin," he shouldn't have left you somewhere you could have been targeted."

Haru shoved out from under Hibari's chin and puffed her cheeks in annoyance," you're not being far to Gokudera, he's been here for me this whole time and protected me when it counted." She turned back to Gokudera smiling innocently," Gokudera you were in the middle of telling me something before the explosion?"

Hibari pulled Haru back towards him covering her eyes. "You may both leave now,"Hibari glared at Gokudera and Yamamoto," I would like to spend the remainder of my anniversary alone with my wife."

Haru pulled his hands away from her eyes and looked lovingly at his. "Oh Kyoya!" She threw her arms around his neck and Yamamoto dragged a furious Gokudera out of the room.

After the two left Hibari managed to pry a giddy Haru off him to check the scratch on her arm. He looked at it an sighed heavily as he bandaged it."It's okay, it's only a scratch," Haru rolled her eyes.

"No it's not," Hibari glared at the injury," I'm supposed to be the only one to protect you."

Haru grabbed his face and made her look at her eyes," Kyoya, I love you and only you, even if Gokudera or someone else saves me a thousand times." Gokudera felt a gloom move over him in his shared room with Yamamoto.

He shrugged off her hands and pulled her leg up to look at a scar above her knee. "That's not it, I'm supposed to protect you from any harm, from any scar."

Haru looked softly at him," I got that scar playing when I was seven, you can't do anything about that."

"Exactly," he kissed the scar," I should have been there from the moment you were born, I should have been protecting you from all those things that harmed you." He moved up kissed the scratch on her arm,"which is why I must work harder now to protect you, to make up for the times I couldn't."

"Oh Kyoya," Haru mumbled tears in her eyes. That was the reason why he began forbidding her to join him on his missions, to protect her not avoid her. She pulled his face up to her's and kissed him.

"Wait," Hibari stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and hung a do not disturb sign on the doorknob. He then climbed back on the bed and gave Haru a kiss," Happy anniversary, Haru."

The hotel worker stood in front of the do not disturb door nervous and confused. He received an angry call from a man next door to the suite demanding he fix the broken window instantly but hesitated at the do not disturb sign. The couple inside the room themselves didn't seem to notice the huge breeze coming from a gaping hole in the window.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize I was so mean to Gokudera here T^T... I do think that he and Haru are cute but I just adore Hibaharu LOL I made Hibari so mushy in this chapter but love does that to you -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back~ Sorry haven't had any brainstorms and been busy and lazy when I do get the specks of time.**

* * *

><p>Haru woke up to the sound of the door slamming. Haru sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes to check and see if it was her husband. "Kyoya?"<p>

"Nn," was the only response.

As soon as Haru rubbed enough sleep out of her eyes to see her eyes shot open at the sight of her husband. "Hahi! What happened to you?!" Hibari had walked into the room clutching his bloody left arm. There was an ugly cut so deep that part of his bone was visible.

"Just get your sewing kit out and fix it."

"HAHI?! We need to get you to a hospital!"

"No they're annoying and you're gifted with sewing. Skin cloth not much difference. Hurry up before I die; I don't have much time left." The last part was a lie but he didn't want to deal with her protest. He did feel a tiny bit of emotion that seemed related to guilt when he saw her eyes tear up as she jumped out of bed to find her sewing kit.

When she got the sewing kit out she stood in front of Hibari hesitant to start. He removed his shirt for her to start and didn't even flinch when he pulled his shirt over his injury but Haru jumped out of her seat as if it was her own injury. She continued to stare at the injury until Hibari sighed grabbed her hand and pierced his own skin himself.

Haru looked as if she were about to faint if Hibari had let go of her hand. He stared into her eyes. "Haru if you don't do it I'm going to die."

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered again but she nodded and started weaving the parted skin back together. Her face paled as she worked on the injury and she never failed to flinch every time she pierced his skin. She focused her sole attention on the injury and tried to keep her face professional but tears poured from the focused eyes as if she didn't even notice. The feeling akin to guilt reared its ugly head again and as she finished cleaning his arm he couldn't help but mutter a "Sorry."

"Hahi?" Haru stared at her husband unsure of what she just heard.

Hibari was confused too. He hadn't meant to apologize to Haru, the stubborn tiny bit of emotion had pushed him to say it when he saw his wife's tears. "I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable."

Haru's eyes started to water again as she launched herself into her husband's one good arm. "You should be! Don't ever make Haru do this again, it felt like Haru was stitching her own skin." Hibari, who hadn't flinched the whole time Haru worked on his arm, couldn't help but flinch at her comment. He only nodded in response.

Haru chuckled as she began wiping her tears. "I never thought the day would come when I became nauseous because of my own husband."

That nagging emotion left as he saw his wife laughing. "Hnn, that's no good. A wife shouldn't be nauseous of her own husband." He leaned in and when the tip of his nose touched Haru's cheek he whispered, "we need to fix that."

"Oh Hibari, when did you get your injury looked at," Yamamoto asked when he saw the bandage wrapping Hibari's arm the next day.

"I had Haru look at it."

"Wow, Haru can sew up injuries too? Amazing!" Yamamoto applauded.

Hibari smirked, "of course, she's my wife which makes her the best wife."

"Good for you," Yamamoto smiled, "she could patch you up instead of going to a hospital."

"I don't plan letting anything like that happen ever again."

Yamamoto laughed, "of course because you're Hibari."

Hibari looked back at Yamamoto confused for a second. It was true Hibari would never let an embarrassing injury like that happen again but he wasn't thinking about that when he answered Yamamoto. He just didn't want to see the upset look on Haru's face like the one the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww who knew he was such a sweety. Probably not much since he's probably ooc here lol sorry it's short and not that good. I keep on using the excuse that I'm rusty but I don't think I'm ever gonna get better LOL -DBSKLOVER<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapter's in one day, you guys got lucky. I just happened to come up with two ideas and I know if I put of for next time it'll take forever and I'll probably forget it, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Haru was sitting next to Hibari as he was reading. She chatted animatedly to Hibari but he seemed to be ignoring her as he continued to read his book. The odd thing was he keep and arm wrapped around Haru as he read his book to keep her from leaving. Things like this would happen often, Hibari always seemed to ignore Haru but always seemed to hold her to him somehow. With an arm around her waist, leaning on her head or trapping her between his legs as he lounged on the couch. There would also be times when he would be working and Haru would want his attention, she would poke and pout trying to get him to notice her. Many would of been annoyed or exploded at her as many expected Hibari to act but he surprised everyone again. Whenever she did he would continue to do what he was doing until he finished or felt like stopping turn and listen to what Haru wanted from him.<p>

It was glaringly obvious he treated her differently from everyone else.

Everyone knew he chose Haru to be his woman because she was what he considered the most qualified. His explanation was one of the most confusing parts of their relationship. Through the years the crew saw many potential female partners that they felt would have fit the role better and many that would have been more than willing than Haru had been in the beginning. Hibari had stated in the beginning that he chose Haru because she was afraid of him and wouldn't defy him.

Was that wrong. Haru would always make it clear when she didn't like something that Hibari did. She would scold and pout until he pulled her face into his chest to silence her and she would forget what she was bothered about and snuggle up to his chest. Afterward if it wasn't bothersome for him he would fix what Haru didn't like. Whenever she cried instead of ignoring her, like expected of him, he would always seem slightly worried and with a sigh he would open her arms and pat her back as she clung onto him.

The question of what made Haru so special ate at almost everyone. Finally they sent the only person willing to to and ask Hibari himself. The human sacrifice was Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto sat next to Hibari as he sat in the kitchen looking through paper to ask about Haru. Haru herself had gone out to cake with Kyoko and the rest were listening in the hallway next to the doorway.

"Hibari, we've all noticed you treat Haru differently?"

Hibari took a sip of his cup of tea. "Hn, I do?"

"Yes," Yamamoto smiled, " we also know that there are a lot more females that fit your requirements for a mate better than Haru, so we were wondering what makes her so special?" The others wanted to collapse at how forward Yamamoto was approaching the topic but Yamamoto keep a smile on the whole time.

Hibari finally set down his cup of tea and papers to look at Yamamoto.

"She reminds me of Hibird and Roll."

This time people did collapse in the hallway.

The reason Hibari kept Haru around was because she reminded him of small cute animals?!

* * *

><p><strong>LOL sorry it's short but it still is two in one day. I thought of this when I thought of reasons why Hibari could possible be attracted to Haru and I noticed she tends to act cute and hyper like a small animal LOL DBSKLOVER<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**LOL realized I didn't update this story since last year... Well I had a writer's block with this LOL the walls will probably come back up after this update and I have other stories I need to update too so sorry LOL unless anyone can give me a spark of inspiration. Well this story probably won't meet your expectations since I had to wring my brain out to come up with this but still hope you can come to enjoy it! :) DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>Lambo was getting frustrated his ten year bazooka wasn't working no matter how much he tried to fix it. He had been working on it all day. Finally frustrated he stood up and just kicked the bazooka. But unfortunately the bazooka let out a shot and Hibari had just decided to enter the room. He was hit and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The others in the household ran into the room after hearing all the noise. They were met with an empty room filled with the dissipating smoke and a trembling Lambo hiding behind a couch.<p>

"What happened," Tsuna asked as he entered the room.

Lambo pointed a shaking finger towards the area Hibari once stood. "I- I was fixing- then I kicked it- and then Hibari- and it hit him and," he mumbled waiting for Hibari to come out and attack him.

They heard coughing and in the direction Lambo pointed but they didn't see anyone. Until the smoke cleared...

They didn't notice Hibari at first because he wasn't his normal height. When Hibari was hit by the ten year bazooka it wasn't yet fixed so instead of being 10 years older he now stood before them 10 years younger.

"Hibari," Tsuna approached the younger version of Hibari slowly," are you okay?"

Hibari turned his gaze sharply at Tsuna," yes, why wouldn't I be?" He didn't seem to notice that his age changed.

Right then Haru finally entered the room. She was starting to warm up to Hibari and often greeted him with a hug but recently she finally admitted her feelings for Hibari but as soon as she did Hibari had just asked her," does that mean you've finally accepted your position as my woman?"

Haru, who was expecting a more romantic reaction had ran away screaming that she hated Hibari, leaving him quite confused and annoyed. She still wasn't quite sure how she would face Hibari again. Her eye widened at the sight of the younger version of Hibari. "Hibari?"

"Yes, it's me," Hibari huffed crossing his arms," I don't understand why it's so hard for you to comprehend..." and he slowly turned his head and noticed his reflection from the t.v. next to him. Everyone waited silently for his reaction.

Before he could finish processing what had happened Haru had engulfed him in a hug. "So cute!" The others had their hands up not knowing what to say.

"Haru... you do realize that it's still Hibari, right," Tsuna finally managed to tell her. She stiffened instantly.

The 10 year old Hibari took the opportunity to slip a hand out of Haru's hug and cup her chin. "Does this mean you're ready to be my woman?" The whole room was silent. That sentence didn't seem right coming from a 10 year old boy, especially considering the woman in front of him was 18. Haru backed away instantly blushing and covering her chin. She realized even though he looked like a child, inside he was still the same man that she was now sure that she liked.

"Hurry and turn me back," Hibari ordered the trembling Lambo.

"I can't," was Lambo's answer," the 10 year bazooka is still broken..." Hibari began stomping towards Lambo but was surprised to be plucked up by the collar of his shirt. It turned out to be Gokudera with a large smirk on his face. He finally had something over Hibari.

"Now now, brats shouldn't fight," Gokudera scolded. All that earned him was a bite on his arm. After that incident Lambo began working on the 10 year bazooka immediately. Everyone continued on in their daily life as they normally would except for Hibari due to his...handicap.

Haru still didn't know how to face him and was kind of glad that he was now shorter than her so she didn't have to worry about making eye contact. She would just continue on her way as if she hadn't heard him whenever he tried to approach the subject of their relationship. She knew avoiding it was weird but she felt even more awkward now that he was in his child form but she couldn't help blushing whenever she felt his eyes were on her. Inside he was still the same man that managed to leave her speechless and breathless.

She stopped while heading up the stairway and noticed him standing a little further up looking at her with his arms crossed. "We need to talk." She tried to pretend that she didn't hear him and walk around him but she soon heard him running after her and was slightly surprised when he ran past her. He stopped in front of her a few steps up and placed a hand on the railing to block her way. He was able to look her in the eye and she couldn't avoid him now. "Are you ready to be my woman or not?" She was conflicted, she was ready but she had trouble telling him this with him looking, well, 8 years younger than her.

Luckily for her Gokudera came by and plucked Hibari up by the collar of shirt again. "Hey brat, don't block the stairs," he smirked at Hibari and turned to Haru," I-Pin and that other brat want you to take them out today to get stuff to fix the bazooka." He looked down at Hibari," maybe you should take him with you too, kids need fresh air after all." He ended up with more bite marks on his arms.

Haru was currently walking down the street with the three children around her. I-Pin was clinging to the back of Haru's leg glancing shyly at Hibari, her crush on him didn't seem to change even when he appeared in his 10 year old form. Haru thought it was cute before but now felt a little jealous because she was closer in age with Hibari now. She looked at Hibari to see him walking on the side closest to the street and it warmed her heart. He always did that as his 10 year older self and she was happy to see that he still had his habits.

She was so busy looking at him that she didn't notice the passing crowd and bumped right into a person. Unfortunately for her, it happened to be a group of guys. "Woah, you okay there," the guy asked Haru and then smiled when he saw her face," hey beautiful, you should watch where your going, don't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." The guys behind him laughed and hooted in agreement.

Hibari pushed his way in between them," back away from my woman." Everyone was left in an awkward situation after hearing those words from a 10 year old's mouth. After a second the group let out a howl of laughter.

"Kid, shouldn't you be going after someone your own age," the guy managed to ask after wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shut up," Hibari growled," Haru is my woman!"

The guy grabbed Haru's hand,"come on, let's hang out. Call someone to pick up these kids and we can hang out." He tried to pull her along but she resisted, her eyes still focusing on Hibari. The guy looked between them and scoffed," come on, it's not like you actually have a thing with that brat, right?" Haru didn't know what to say, she was sure that Hibari was the guy she liked but he was just a kid now and it would be weird to confess her feelings to a child, right?

Hibari sensed her hesitation and turned away from her. "Fine, if that's your answer than maybe I should find a new woman." He walked up to a blushing I-Pin,"You, be my woman." Haru took a breath and Hibari turned back and glared at her," what, you only liked my older form right, in this form I'm more suited for someone like this, right?" I-Pin was blushing and confused as Hibari approached her and went to hold her hand.

Hibari wasn't looking at Haru anymore but she kept her eyes on him even as the guy tugged her away. She realized that she loved Hibari, she loved him for him. Even as a 10 year old child he still had his habits and harsh personality and still looked at her with the same eyes. "No," she cried out," Kyouya is Haru's!"

The guy and his group gave Haru a look. "You're kidding right," the guy holding Haru's arm gave her a look," you can't seriously have something with that brat." Hibari gave Haru a glance but turned around and continued tugging I-Pin along, who looked like she was going to explode any second. "Let's go," the guy tugged again, eager to get her away from Hibari.

"No," Haru resisted," Even if he's 10 years younger than me or 10 years older, Kyouya will be Kyouya and Haru will be Haru. haru will only belongs to Kyouya!"

"Come on," the guy tugged again," do you know how weird it would be if people saw you with a brat like him, you should hang out with guys your own age."

Haru tugged back, now crying and shaking her head," Haru only wants Kyouya!"

The guys friends were trying to convince him to leave, they were now attracting a crowd. "Come on," one of the guys friends urged," she seems kinda weird anyways." But the guy growled and continued tugging at Haru's arm, this was now a matter of pride, he wasn't going to lose out to a 10 year old.

The guy then felt a rough hand grip his shoulder ripping him away from Haru. "You should listen to your friends," came a low voice behind him. He turned around to see an older version of the little boy he was making fun of. "You heard her, she's my woman, now disappear from my sight before I make you disappear from this world." The guy didn't have time to respond before his friends dragged him away for his own good. Hibari walked up to Haru with a smirk," so you finally answered me." Haru blushed when she realized that she just did. She shook her head and waved her hands trying to deny it but he pulled her into his arms. "Didn't the whole mess start because you kept denying it, so just accept it already," he sighed, leaning his head on top of hers. Haru broke into tears and clung onto Hibari.

Lambo took the dazed I-Pin's hand and tried to sneak around Haru and Hibari to get the rest of the stuff to fix the bazooka when he felt the bazooka being lifted out of his hands. He looked up to see it was Hibari and gulped waiting for his punishment, but it never came.

"Don't fix this just yet," Hibari glared into the distance and smirked," a certain silver haired man needs to be taught a lesson."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL idk what I just wrote. But still hope you enjoyed it. Later!(hopefully) I'm sorry Gokudera LOL always mean to him, no personal feelings its just for the sake of the plot, or the lack of a plot lol. DBSKLOVER<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. My class schedules are pretty scrambled so its hard to find time to think if anything to even start writing about and then my writing program had some problems for a bit but I'm back! Hope you guys still enjoy even though I KNOW my writing skills have rusted horribly and if I wasn't bad before -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

><p>"No, Kyoya," Haru pouted pushing Hibari away. Hibari growled at her but she didn't remove her hand from his chin. They were in Hibari's car in front of Haru's workplace with Haru in the passenger seat with one of Hibari's arms around her waist and another cupping her cheek. She on the other hand had a palm pushing on Hibari's chest and another one pushing on his chin while he glared over his chin at her. It was hard to believe that the couple were engaged.<p>

"Remove your hand, Haru."

"No."

"Then quit."

"No!"

"Then I have no choice but to do it," Hibari removed Haru's hand from under his chin and leaned in again.

"No, Kyoya," Haru's hand was yet again under Hibari's chin and he let out another frustrated growl. "It's embarrassing and it's starting to hurt." What they were talking about was the fact that everyday before Haru went to work Hibari would make sure a hickey that he gave her was visible, if it wasn't he'd make sure to leave a new one. The tradition started after a night when he found a coworker of Haru's hitting on her when he came to pick her up.

"Just wearing the ring won't keep them away," Hibari scowled. It actually had the opposite effect. Once the guys at Haru's office learned that she was engaged they targeted her more often then ever. What was with male herbivores always going after things they couldn't have? The only thing that seemed to stop them was either he come in himself or if he left something of his around her. She complained that his clothes were to big on her and made her look funny so he complied and began giving her hickeys. Now she was even complaining about that. He was getting ready to lean in again when Haru stopped him yet again.

"Stop it, Kyoya," Haru pouted with tears in her eyes, "if you do it, Haru will never forgive you until the wedding!" Hibari was fine with that, he was more patient than she was and she would actually torture herself more than him with that threat but it would still be bothersome especially since the guys at her office would try to take advantage of the situation and he would have to go in and fix it. And also because for some reason Hibari was still weak to Haru's tears even if it was pouting tears that he knew she would use to get her way around him.

"Hn," Hibari mumbled and let go of Haru turning to look in the opposite direction.

Haru's tears disappeared in an instant and she smiled throwing her arms around Hibari. "Thank you, Kyoya," she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Haru will make sure to do Haru's best to keep away from all the guys in Haru's workplace, Haru promises!"

"Hn," was Hibari's response as Haru got out of the car. As he drove away he began thinking of what he could do to make sure that every other male would know Haru was his. He thought about buying Haru a collar but he was getting a headache from just imagining how she'd react.

He was still thinking about it when he finished a mission with Yamamoto and Gokudera when Yamamoto approached him. "Hibari, I thought I should pass this to you before I got it dirty again." He extended his hand to Hibari and in it was a handkerchief that he recognized as Haru's. "Could you give this back to Haru?"

"Why the heck do you have that woman's handkerchief," Gokudera voiced the question in Hibari's head.

Yamamoto laughed innocently, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking one day and walked into a tree branch. Haru saw and rushed to hand me her handkerchief. I told her it wasn't that bad of a cut and that it wasn't any use getting her handkerchief soaked over but she insisted I keep it pressed on the cut. So the least I could do to return the favor was clean it for her."

"Soaked?!" Gokudera exclaimed while Yamamoto just chuckled.

Hibari was too focused on the handkerchief. It would have normally smelt like Haru but the handkerchief in his hand smelt distinctly of the baseball loving herbivore. He was ready to bite the smiling herbivore to death but an idea came to his head.

"Is this for Haru?" Haru asked holding a bag that Hibari had handed her. Hibari had appeared in her office out of no where and handed her a small bag. It had the logo of one of the few stores that she managed to get Hibari to go to. The females in the office were squealing over Hibari from a distance while the males were hiding from their coworkers intimidating fiance. Hibari smirked at the cowering forms that were the male coworkers while Haru scowled. It didn't really bother her that he was protective of her, she just didn't like how the females would stare at Hibari. What was with women and the interest in men that were already taken? "Was this so important that Kyoya had to come to Haru's office to give to Haru?"

"Yes, put it on right now," Hibari ordered. The female population of the office squealed and moved closer to see what Hibari had bought Haru. The squeals stopped when Haru pulled out whatever was in the bag.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn?"

"Are you sure this is the right bag?"

"Of course."

"But this is the cologne you use." And it was, in Haru's hand was a bottle of Hibari's cologne brand.

"Yes it is."

"Haru is supposed to put this on?" Haru extended the bottle to Hibari as if to make sure that he understood that the cologne was the one in question.

"Yes," Hibari sighed crossing his arms and leaning against Haru's desk. "Since you refuse to let me mark you physically to keep the male herbivores away I'll leave my scent on you as a warning." The squeals were back and the males were left amazed and a little scared at what attracted the opposite gender.

Haru gave him an incredulous look. "Kyoya is marking Haru with cologne?!"

"Would you rather I pee on you?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL sorry had to do it. I was looking at the perfume isle a while ago and thought of the marking someone's territory with perfumes. LOL it was cuter in my mind but then I killed it with that last line LOL sorry that its short, I did warn you guys my writing was rusty. Thanks for reading this still! -DBSKLOVER<strong>


End file.
